Lost Skill: Call of Thunder God
Skill Name: Call of the Thunder God Skill Level: 2/5 Skill Rank: S Requirements: None «First State: Heavenly Descent»: Mana Cost: 550 Active: The user summons two bolts of special purple lightning that descents down and is capable of taking on the weapon shape(s) of the user's choosing. This counts as the weapon(s) chosen by the user and can be used for skills that require the form of the weapon(s) it took. While this skill is active, all weapon-based attacks is converted to lightning damage. All lightning damage dealt by the user is increased by 40%. All weapon-based attacks will have the effect «Lightning Chain» added to them. All weapon-based attacks have a 15% chance to paralyze the struck target(s) for 1 second. This skill lasts for 20 seconds. «Lightning Chain»– When an enemy is struck by the user's lightning-type attack(s), that same attack jumps to a nearby enemy within 15 meters in the form of a purple lightning bolt and strikes them as well. Each attack deals 10% less damage of the total damage every time it jumps to a new nearby enemy (MIN: 30% Damage). There is no limit to the number of times this skill can jump to another enemy. Cooldown: 10 minutes «Second State: Heavenly Cloak»: Mana Cost: 575 Active: The user's attack is increased by 25% for 10 seconds. Additionally, 15% of all the user's damage dealt is converted into lightning damage that ignores all defenses for 10 seconds. The user gains the ability to use «Full Mantle» during this period of time. This skill shares a separate cooldown from «Full Mantle» and can still be used while «Full Mantle» is on cooldown. Cooldown: 13 minutes «Full Mantle» - The user becomes momentarily invulnerable to all damage and crowd control for 0.25 seconds as they are cloaked in a full mantle made from pure lightning element. The attack increase provided by «Second State: Heavenly Cloak» is doubled to 50% for as long as «Full Mantle» remains active. Additionally, instead of 15%, 30% of all the user's damage dealt is converted into lightning damage that ignores all defenses for as long as «Full Mantle» remains active. The user gains the ability to use «Compressed Lightning Movement» during this period of time. The user loses 7% of their maximum HP per second while this skill is active. Every additional 10 seconds, the user losses an additional 7% of their maximum HP. Once the user deactivates «Full Mantle», they will face a backlash from it that will vary depending on how long «Full Mantle» was active and how often «Compressed Lightning Movement» was used. 0-10 seconds - 7% HP per second loss 11-20 seconds - 14% HP per second loss 21-30 seconds - 21% HP per second loss ... Cooldown: 24 hours «Compressed Lightning Movement» - The user gains a temporary massive burst of movement speed that puts a great strain on the body and varies depending on the user's current level. These bursts of movements can only be used up to (Current MAX Burst: 5 times) with the user's present physique. This burst of speed allows the user to travel (Current Distance Per Burst: 70 meters per 0.10 seconds) or (Current MAX Burst Distance: 350 meters per 0.50 seconds). The user can use all burst at once. The further and at greater speeds the user travels, the greater the strain on the user's body and the faster the user's HP is drained. This skill can cause sudden death to its user if overused. This skill cannot be used without «Full Mantle» active. Special Note: This skill cannot be leveled up using skill points and the user must experience many battles to further advance. Activating another state while one is already active multiplies the mana cost by 1+(The Number of states currently active). The rank of this skill is upgraded as the user unlocks more states. This skill once belonged to a certain individual who fought single-handedly against a powerful empire and prevailed!